


Alex Protection Squad

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [75]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Insecurity, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: more like HUNKules: today is alex protection day and he would have killed you for waking him up at seven in the morninglaf: you woke me up at seven in the morning and I didn't kill you more like HUNKules: bc I made sure that the first thing you saw when you woke up was my face





	

**Author's Note:**

> #projecting

**laf** : hercules is the cutest person ever I love him

**more like HUNKules** : I literally just left the room

**laf** : you are in a fuckign waistcoat first of all

**laf** : then you woke me tf up and smiled at me so fucking WIDE and then you KISSED ME???

**laf** : and I'm IN LOVE and CRYING

**laf** : like??? tf??? I'm surprised I didn't just start screaming???

**more like HUNKules** : I'm not

**more like HUNKules** : today is alex protection day and he would have killed you for waking him up at seven in the morning

**laf** : you woke me up at seven in the morning and I didn't kill you

**more like HUNKules** : bc I made sure that the first thing you saw when you woke up was my face

**laf** : wow I was played like a fucking fiddle

**more like HUNKules** : a very cute and sleepy fiddle

**laf** : I love you oh my god

**more like HUNKules** : I love you too!!

**little lion** : listen I love you both but please shut up bc I'm tired and want to SLEEP

**more like HUNKules** : yeah I have to drive to work now I'll be home in a little while!!

**laf** : and I have to go cuddle our husband until we both fall back asleep so bye hercules!!

**more like HUNKules** : bye!!

\---

**johnn** : the things you miss when you're the second heaviest sleeper

**little lion** : oh my god I'm up again what time is it

**johnn** : ten

**little lion** : is hercules back yet

**johnn** : yes

**little lion** : where is he

**johnn** : making breakfast with lafayette

**johnn** : I would also be there but we didn't want you to wake up alone

**little lion** : thank you

**johnn** : no problem

**johnn** : so do you want to go into the living room or do you want to stay here

**little lion** : living room but I want to be cuddled as shit

**johnn** : got it

\---

**laf** : you two are disgusting

**johnn** : sources

**laf** : ,,,,,you're both very soft and laughing quietly to each other about nothing,,,,,,,

**little lion** : I

**little lion** : come be soft with us then

**laf** : I can't I've been appointed Egg Monitor

**laf** : DONT SNORT AT MY VERY SERIOUS JOB OF EGG MONITOR

**little lion** : S O R RY ITS JUSUSURTUT

**little lion** : ""EGG MONITOR""

**johnn** : what is hercules doing then

**laf** : making french toast

**little lion** : I LOVE FRENCH TOAST

**laf** : and we love you

**laf** : and everything that you are bc you're beautiful and I just wish you could see that

**little lion** : I love you too

**laf** : we've already said that we love each other so much today I am delighted

**little lion** : omg

**more like HUNKules** : the french toast is done!!

**laf** : THE EGGS ARE ALSO DONE

**laf** : IM PROMOTING MYSELF TO EXECUTIVE EGG MONITOR

**little lion** : wanna bring us our food while we pull out the couch

**johnn** : I can pull out the couch

**little lion** : just bc this is my protection day doesn't mean I can't do anything

**laf** : you always do so much??? let us take care of you just this one time please

**laf** : like we understand that you feel like you always have to do something but you don't because we're your spouses and we love you and would do anything for you and if we have to spend a day proving that to you then we will

**little lion** : it's just that

**little lion** : I have to work to keep what I have

**little lion** : that applies to you guys

**little lion** : and I feel like if I don't do anything you won't want,,,,me,,,anymore,,,

**johnn** : aleX :^(((

**little lion** : haha

**laf** : we love you sO MUCH

**more like HUNKules** : S O  M U C H

**laf** : AND WERE NEVER GOING TO STOP LOVING YOU

**little lion** : you don't know that though like what if one day you decide that maybe you don't want to love me anymore

**laf** : OKAY BUT CONSIDER: THATS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN

**more like HUNKules** : once we fell in love with you we knew we weren't going to fall out of it

**more like HUNKules** : you're the most amazing person in the world and we are all well aware of that fact

**johnn** : RT like you're so beautiful and intelligent and you don't need to work for us to love you like we already do

**little lion** : idk it's just,,,,you could do a lot better than me,,,,,,,and you haven't yet,,,,and I just !

**laf** : I can't stress enough how much we love you dear

**more like HUNKules** : why!! do!! you!! never!! tell!! us!! when!! you!! feel!! like!! this!!

**little lion** : bc if I told you about all of my insecurities we would die of old age before I got to finish the list haha

**johnn** : you know saying "haha" isn't gonna make us take this as a joke alexander

**little lion** : it helps me not think about it

**johnn** : I love you so much

**laf** : rt

**more like HUNKules** : rt

**little lion** : I love you too

**little lion** : can we not talk about this rn our food is getting cold

**johnn** : but I feel like if we don't talk abt it now we're never going to talk abt it

**little lion** : I promise I'll talk about it

**johnn** : okay

**johnn** : I trust you

**little lion** : thank you

\---

**laf** : WE HAVE EATEN

**laf** : TIME FOR M A X I M U M  R E A S S U R A N C E

**little lion** : I

**laf** : it's happening you're not getting out of it we love you so much and we're gonna fuckin DECLARE IT

**little lion** : /I/

**johnn** : I love alex so much and yes I want to REASSURE with the rest of you but at the same time he's so soft and I don't want to move my arms from where they're wrapped around him

**johnn** : I'm gonna do it anyway bc alex deserves this

**little lion** : you don't have to I'm fine

**more like HUNKules** : false to both claims

**more like HUNKules** : you think that we're going to leave you if you don't Constantly try to keep us

**laf** : which isn't the case love it just isn't

**johnn** : I literally knew from the day we started dating that I was never going to stop loving you and I still know that I'm never going to stop loving you

**little lion** : you don't know that!! you could love me now and that's so great but in a year you might not and I don't want to lose you!!

**johnn** : you're not going to lose us!!

**johnn** : I promise!!

**little lion** : !!!

**johnn** : okay I might not Know what will happen in a year or at any time in the future

**johnn** : but we love you now and we don't plan to ever stop loving you

**johnn** : and before you say that life may not go as planned I know that

**johnn** : but as long as I have all of you I'm willing to live through whatever life may throw at us

**little lion** : I love you

**johnn** : you're crying

**little lion** : and you're going to get wrinkles if you don't chill w/ the worried eyebrows

**johnn** : you're worth it

**little lion** : hush

**johnn** : you are!!

**laf** : !!

**more like HUNKules** : !!

**little lion** : I really don't like talking abt this

**johnn** : we love you so much

**little lion** : I guess I know that but like!!! it's not whether you love me now it's whether you will love me in the future

**little lion** : and you don't KNOW if you will and I'm not ASKING YOU to suddenly become clairvoyant so you can see that BUT LIKE

**little lion** : the unforeseeable future petrifies me

**little lion** : and you not loving me anymore and Dying are at the top of my list as to why it does

**more like HUNKules** : I guess I understand that

**little lion** : see!!

**more like HUNKules** : but at the same time you also said that we can do better than you as if there's anyone that fits that criteria

**little lion** : there definitely are

**laf** : sources

**little lion** : the fact that I am clingy and work too much to the point where it worries you and you don't deserve that

**little lion** : you deserve someone that's Actually cute and like Actually a good person that doesn't drag you down constantly

**johnn** : okay I love you so much and you are so amazing

**johnn** : but like,,,idk if you noticed,,,,,but we are all the clingiest people ever,,,,,

**johnn** : we're like mozerella sticks we literally never break apart and I love us

**more like HUNKules** : and we worry!!!! it's what we do as spouses!!!! because we love you!!!

**laf** : and you don't drag us down!! you make us so happy!! we love you!!

**little lion** : I just!! feel like you all would be better either without me or with someone else!!

**laf** : never

**laf** : literally I know that we don't know what's gonna happen in the future but I don't care there's dead ass no way that we'd ever find anyone else as amazing as you and we do not want to

**johnn** : rT

**more like HUNKules** : R T

**little lion** : I don't like arguing with you!! about my own self hatred!! bc it's like !!!!

**johnn** : we just want you to be okay and to know that we love you

**little lion** : I do know that you love me

**little lion** : it's just sometimes I Strongly Doubt it and also a bunch of other stuff that we're nOT!! TALKING ABT!! RN!!

**laf** : ALEX!!!

**little lion** : WERE NTO DOING IT

**johnn** : JUST PLEASE KNOW THAT WE LOVE YOU AND THAT YOURE BEAUTIFUL AND WE KNOW THAT AND WE KNOW THAT YOU LOVE US AND FU CKC KC WERE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOU

**little lion** : if I say I believe you can we stop talking about this

**laf** : :^(((( fine

**little lion** : then I believe you

**laf** : :^((((((

\---

**more like HUNKules** : we've just been lying here crying all day and it's literally noon like??

**johnn** : we watched the first episode and a half of luke cage

**laf** : I'm in love with luke cage he's beautiful nobody speak to me

**little lion** : rt

**more like HUNKules** : we're not getting up anytime soon are we

**little lion** : nope

**johnn** : well I mean I can make food bc it's lunch

**laf** : it's been like an hour and a half since we last ate

**johnn** : I don't see your point

**laf** : ,,,,,,,,,I'll help

**little lion** : and that leaves hercules to make out with me

**more like HUNKules** : I

**little lion** : I've been kissed once today and that just Won't Do

**more like HUNKules** : okay but if we miss the important parts of the plot we're going back

**little lion** : that's fine

**more like HUNKules** : let's go

\---

**little lion** : he's in a fucking s  u i    t hw y g o d

**laf** : IM SWEATING

**more like HUNKules** : I,,,,have to leave the room,,,,

**johnn** : someone take my pulse rn

**little lion** : JESUS ARE YOU OKAY

**johnn** : A LI TE R A L   SU I T

**johnn** : I FEEL F AI N T

**little lion** : RT

**laf** : RT

**more like HUNKules** : RT

**laf** : why did you just scream

**more like HUNKules** : it's frustrating that someone is that attractive anD strong aND also that nice

**laf** : ,,,,,,,,,,,okay us @ you tho

**more like HUNKules** : ANYWAY

\---

**johnn** : wait are we bathing

**johnn** : I feel like it's a tradition

**laf** : excuse me if someone is bathing with alex it's me

**more like HUNKules** : well I mean it's alex's choice but if we're going by turns it's my turn

**laf** : you jUst bathed with him

**more like HUNKules** : false I took a shower with him this is totally different

**more like HUNKules** : baths are softer than showers and also more bubbles

**little lion** : I will literally kill all of you if you try and move me from this spot rn we are finishing luke cage

**little lion** : we can bathe later

**johnn** : with who tho

**little lion** : you

**johnn** : YES

**laf** : RUDE

**little lion** : it's john's turn with just bathing in general

**johnn** : HA

**johnn** : SUFFER

**more like HUNKules** : SULKS BUT IN LIKE A CUTE WAY

**little lion** : aw you're always cute

**more like HUNKules** : you too

**little lion** : love you!! <3 <3 <3

**more like HUNKules** : love you too!! <3 <3 <3

**little lion** : CLAIRE TEMPLE!!!

**more like HUNKules** : MY EVERYTHING BESIDES YOU GUYS!!!

**johnn** : MY R O L E M OD E L

**laf** : MY FUCKIGN INSPIRATION

\---

**laf** : YOU CANT JUST PAUSE IT HALFWAY THROUGH EPISODE EIGHT AND LEAVE TO GO TAKE A BATH TOGETHER

**little lion** : you make dinner

**little lion** : I make out with john

**johnn** : I am a willing participant

**little lion** : perfect

**johnn** : WAIT LET ME DO THIS

**little lion** : OKAY YOU JUST TRIED TO POUR THE WHOLE BOTTLE IN YOU ARE N O T DOING THIS

**little lion** : STRICT BAN ON YOU EVER TOUCHING MY BUBBLE BATH COLLECTION AGAIN

**johnn** : F I N E

\---

**johnn** : soft alex!!!

**laf** : love him

**more like HUNKules** : rt

**little lion** : hUSH

**johnn** : cAN I PUT A BUBBLE CROWN IN YOUR HAIR AND THEN TAKE PICTURES OF YOU

**little lion** : I

**little lion** : sure

**johnn** : YAY

\---

**little lion** : when john puts one of the pictures on his instagram and you're skeptical

**laf** : you have an instagram like we literally made one for you

**little lion** : I know and I don't use it and I only follow all three of you

**little lion** : including both of hercules' accounts

**johnn** : good you're still logged in like my photo of you

**little lion** : I

**little lion** : okay

**little lion** : I can't believe you called me a prince

**johnn** : BUBBLE PRINCE

**johnn** : THE BUBBLE PART IS IMPORTANT

**little lion** : YOURE SO DISGUSTING

**little lion** : I LOVE YOU THO

**johnn** : I LOVE YOU TOO

**laf** : GET OUT OF THE BATH DINNER IS READY

**johnn** : OKAY!!

\---

**little lion** : not to be That Person but I'm so tired

**laf** : luke cage tho

**little lion** : but also sleep

**johnn** : but also luke cage

**more like HUNKules** : but also s l e e p

**laf** : ,,,,,,,,,fine let's go to sleep

**little lion** : yay!!

\---

**johnn** : we love you alex

**little lion** : love no longer looks like a word

**little lion** : and I know that

**johnn** : we mean it either way

**little lion** : I know

**little lion** : I love you too

**little lion** : and I mean that

**johnn** : <3 <3 <3

**little lion** : <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lol-phan-af #spon
> 
> also idk why this took me such a long time to write,,,probably bc I cried so many times,,,,anyway


End file.
